Forever and Ever
by XxXorange strawberriesXxX
Summary: Lost love of Hotaru and Ruka. Something romantic happens in the end XD


**Disclaimer**: I do _not_ own this anime

(**orange strawberries: **read this story Ruka and Hotaru Lovers, _fanfic_ buddies too! The end part is really great! .)

_**Forever**_and _**Ever**__…_

**PAST**

Ever since Hotaru Imai was young she had already been famous for two things:

The 1st was that she was very smart and very talented in innovating things that she purposely creates to make everybody _happy_.

The 2nd was for her beauty. Hotaru was the most beautiful girl in her town, ever since she was young everybody that saw her just stood there-stunned with her stupendous beauty, : soft raven colored hair, eyes as dark and as shiny as the night sky, white, fair and creamy white skin. Yes Hotaru was an eye candy! (.)

(Hotaru was very well known for these things, but aside from all these praises she had been given, Hotaru really didn't care for it all for she knew that the people really didn't see what was truly important about her.)

When Hotaru was still young many admirers came to her house everyday hoping for a chance to be a part of her heart. Hotaru on the other hand still didn't give much attention to these things and continued on with her innovations. The same things happened everyday and Hotaru thought that this would never change… But on the last week of autumn a boy and his family moved into Hotaru's town and became her next door neighbor.

This boy was very handsome too, with butternut colored hair and eyes as clear and as blue as the sea… He gave the most wonderful smile.

When the boy and his family finished moving and unpacking they decided to visit their next door neighbors for a friendly start. Hotaru's mom happily invited them in and made the boy and his family comfortable in the living room. Hotaru's mom then called Hotaru to come down. Once Hotaru went down all eyes were on her. The boy and his family thought that Hotaru was very beautiful too. Both families introduced themselves and the boy and Hotaru got acquainted too (here we find out that the boys name was… Ruka)

After that one visit everybody agreed into being friends and so everyday Ruka would visit Hotaru to watch her build and design things- Ruka visiting everyday didn't bother Hotaru unlike the others Ruka was different somehow. Ruka and Hotaru became good friends.

When Hotaru turned 13 her inventions were to be bought by this rich man from another town and Hotaru and her family had to move for this. Hotaru didn't want tot hurt Ruka so she decided not to tell him.

On the day she moved Ruka was left alone.

**PRESENT **

2 years later Hotaru was moved to this special school were in they teach you how to control your special abilities- Hotaru as we all know was an alice user so she was sent to study there. This school was called _Alice Academy_.

Like any normal day in school Hotaru went to go to her class but on her way there she bumped into somebody?

Hotaru: ow, sorry, I was in a hurry you see and… (Got cut)

Boy: no no it's completely my fault; I'm the one who's suppose to say sorry. Gomenasai miss.

Hotaru was shocked when she recognized the boy she ran into was… Ruka- but Ruka was now more handsome than before. After a while Ruka noticed her too and they were both lost.

Ruka: Hotaru? Is that you? It's been so long now, we should definitely talk sometime (I really missed you), how about we go to the alice festival together, I really want to know how you're doing right now?

So Ruka asked her out and she agreed.

Hotaru was so beautiful n that day of their date and Ruka was so stunned.

Ruka: you're very beautiful today.

(Hotaru blushed)

Hotaru: thank you

They went on rides and watched shows until the day ended.

Hotaru: today was fun.

Ruka then smiled at her and that moment Hotaru felt weird and her cheeks was all warm and red. When she reached her room her heart was beating so fast, then she realized something very important.

The following day Hotaru ignored and avoided Ruka, Ruka clueless, was wondering why?

Every single day this happened, Hotaru ignoring Ruka and talking to other people instead. Ruka still wondering just watched Hotaru from afar instead, from watching her afar Ruka noticed in how beautiful Hotaru has become. Ruka thought of her every night in his room and while doing so he turns red and he can't seem to breath! He kept on thinking why is feeling like this? He gets jealous when she talks to other guys, his heart beats fast everytime he sees her.

Ruka: What is this?!

The following morning, (Ruka still thinking) stopped and saw Hotaru smiling from afar (his thoughts stopped when he saw Hotaru smile) he realized then…he…loved Hotaru.

Everyday Ruka's feelings grew stronger so did Hotaru's. Ruka couldn't take anymore of this, he felt very sad everytime Hotaru ignored him so he wrote her a letter asking why she was ignoring him and that he wanted to see her in the academy's park at 8 p.m. and she didn't come he would kill himself!

Hotaru shocked when she red this, ran as fast as she can to the park and saw Ruka there, sitting on the bench.

Hotaru: (shouting) why are you like this? You scared me half to death!

Ruka stood up and pulled her towards him, hugging her.

Ruka: I'm sorry if I scared you like that I needed to tell you something very important… I love you Hotaru and I want you to be only mine.

Tears came running down Hotaru's cheeks, Ruka noticing this asked her what was wrong?

Hotaru: Ruka, I was ignoring you because I loved you too! You idiot! You didn't need to scare me like this sobbing

Ruka: I'm really sorry

Hotaru looked up at him and saw that he was looking at her. Ruka then bent down and kissed her, Hotaru shocked pushed Ruka away softly and told him.

Hotaru: I love you Ruka.

Ruka smiling kissed Hotaru again and this time Hotaru kissed back.

(Both of them realized one thing…it was that their love will stay forever and ever)

End


End file.
